


Unintentional Actions

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Charms Class (Harry Potter), Headboy Terence Higgs, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Kissing, M/M, Protective Terence Higgs, Rare Pairings, Spell incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry was not expecting for his sixth year to go this way. He assumed it would be his last year before hunting down Voldemort's horcruxes. But maybe he would actually enjoy this turn in fate.I don't own this, all rights go to its owners.
Relationships: Terence Higgs/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 192





	Unintentional Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> Second part of SonnenFlower's birthday gift. I asked her for a prompt that she wanted to see. She wanted to see something misfired in a Charms classroom, since Potions is a bit overused. I am very happy to be able to write this for her and had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> I was also very glad I could use this prompt to add to my Terence/Harry ships. It has become a top favorite of mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Unintentional Actions**

Harry wasn't sure if he should curse Seamus for what he did or thank him. Though both seemed like a good option. On one hand, it landed him back into the Hospital Wing, into Madam Pomfrey's clutches. On the other hand, it brought him face to face with a Slytherin he had a crush on for a few years. Though maybe the how was a bit more embarrassing to think about.

And it all started because of his Charms class. He had been sitting near Hermione at the time. They were supposed to be starting on nonverbal casting. And since they were supposed to practicing the Accio charm, it seemed like a good place to start. With what Harry knew now, he would have disagreed. But he didn't, though he was trying to get used to casting spells nonverbal. He figured that the Accio charm wouldn't be that difficult, he had mastered the spell two years ago.

To make matters a bit more difficult, Professor Flitwick had asked each of them to hand in one of their books. That they would be practicing Accio to summon back their book. They would all be placed on the table in the center of the room. Being very specific was key here. And he had recalled Hermione's advice back in his 4th year. He needed to have a clear image, despite it was only a few feet away. But he didn't want anyone else's book, this should prove to be interesting.

Trying to cast nonverbal was harder than he expected. He knew that from Professor Snape's class. He still needed to have the focus and deep concentration. To his frustration, he found it just as hard in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. His book refused to move, and he knew that he was doing the wand movement correctly.

So, the spell wasn't the issue. It was the ability to preform nonverbal magic. He didn't have to look over at Hermione to know that she succeeded. She had performed nonverbal magic in defense as well. And it didn't need to be said that she had been the first in both occasions.

"Very well done, Miss. Granger," came Professor Flitwick's voice. "Remember, the key is concentration and focus."

Harry was about to try again when he heard Hermione scream.

"HARRY!"

He didn't have time to duck or move before Professor Flitwick's podium crashed into him. And then there was nothing.

* * *

Harry's body had slumped to the floor upon impact. The podium had crashed into his body and most likely his head. He didn't move when Hermione's hand touched his shoulder.

"He needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing," Hermione said, not daring to try to pick her friend up.

Seamus had an embarrassed and guilty look about him.

"I didn't mean it, Professor—" he tried to explain.

"No worries, Mr. Finnigan. Accidents do happen. Miss Granger, you have already mastered today's lesson. Would you mind taking, Mr. Potter?"

Hermione nodded before whispering, "come on, Harry." Even though she knew that he wouldn't respond to her.

She wrapped a firm hand around Harry's waist and tried to lean his weight onto her. She didn't think she would be able to carry him all the way to the 4th floor. And she was currently on the third floor in the Charms corridor. Somehow, she had forgotten that she could use a levitation charm.

Then Hermione saw something she recognized. Well… she recognized him since he had the habit of talking to Harry despite the differences in houses.

"Higgs!" she called out.

She watched as he turned, and she didn't think she ever seen someone move so fast.

"What happened!?" he demanded.

"Nonverbal Accio lesson. One of the Gryffindors summoned the wrong object," she explained.

Terence Higgs had an annoyed looked on his face.

"Typical Gryffindors…" he muttered.

Hermione huffed, "not all Gryffindors are bad."

"Perhaps, but today is not improving my opinion of your house."

"Can you take him to the Hospital Wing? I would try, but I'm not sure I can carry him. And I have another class soon."

The Slytherin looked amused, "and you suddenly forgotten the use of a levitation charm?"

Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

"Go on to your next class, I can take him from here."

Hermione immediately looked relieved, "maybe Harry was right. You're not all bad."

Terence smirked, "Harry said that huh… I will have to give him my regards once he gains consciousness."

Hermione snorted as she let Terence take Harry. He slid a hand under his legs and another hand supported his back. His limp form rested in his arms.

Hermione hid her smile, oh she wished she could get a picture of this. She knew that Harry would never live it down, even if he wasn't consciously aware of it. She knew exactly how much her best friend liked Terence Higgs and she could understand why. Hopefully after this, this may push him into finally saying yes to him.

* * *

Harry felt drowsy when his eyes flickered open. He had a headache though he couldn't understand why.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter, finally awake I see," Madam Pomfrey said.

Harry was caught unaware as she thrusted a potion into his hands.

"Drink! All of it! I will know if you don't," she ordered.

Harry grimaced in reminder before downing the entire potion. He had an overwhelming urge to puke it up. But he didn't think Madam Pomfrey would appreciate that. Though he did feel better than before.

"Quite the blow you had, Mr. Potter. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Blow?" he asked confused. That was before he remembered to answer her question.

"Umm… we were supposed to be casting Accio nonverbally."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Mr. Higgs brought you here a few hours ago. Claimed that one of the students accidently summoned the wrong object," she explained.

"Terence!? When?" Harry suddenly asked, trying to look all around. As if expecting him to be hiding in the corner. And was disappointed when he didn't see him. That didn't stop the blush from reaching his cheeks. No doubt Terence probably carried him in.

"If you were listening, you would have heard that I said it was a few hours ago," she lectured, though a smile was on her lips.

Harry sighed, hoping that maybe Terence would stop by later.

"When can I leave?"

"Not until I tell you can! And not a moment before!"

Harry sighed before slumping in the bed he was in. He hated being stuck in the Hospital Wing. And there was no arguing with Madam Pomfrey. You got released when she said and there was nothing that would change her mind. And he didn't feel like getting a sticking charm to the bed because he wanted out. He wasn't that desperate yet.

* * *

Harry's eyes flickered to the doors that led to fourth floor corridor. It was the only way in and out of the Hospital Wing. And those doors weren't quiet unless Madam Pomfrey decided to silence them, that wasn't often.

He instantly perked up upon seeing a familiar set of brown hair. There was only one person that could be, and they were wearing Slytherin robes. And if Harry was looking straight at him, he would be able to see the Headboy badge gleam on his chest. If there was anyone that deserved that badge, it definitely was him.

"Terence," Harry whispered.

The Gryffindor could see a familiar set of grey eyes looking at him.

Terence grinned at him, "I see that you're finally awake."

Harry snorted, "tortured is more like it…"

"If you're feeling well enough to complain, Mr. Potter, then you'll be well enough to take your next potion?" She raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

Harry gulped at that; he didn't think she would hear him.

"Mr. Higgs, if you would make sure that Mr. Potter would take that. He is due another one in four hours," she placed the potion in his hands.

"I will, Madam."

Terence snickered as Madam Pomfrey walked away.

"Don't…" Harry threatened.

"You still have to take your potion," Terence pointed out.

"I hate you…" Harry grumbled as he took the potion from Terence. He shivered when their hands touched. They were warm to the touch. He downed the potion before he could think twice about it.

His nose wrinkled in disgust; they were still awful tasting.

Terence snorted, "no, you don't. But a conversation would be nice, don't you think?"

"What do you want me to say," Harry mumbled.

"The truth would be nice. Hopefully without you avoiding the topic," Terence pointed out.

Harry's face went pink.

"Not much to say…"

Terence eyes narrowed at him, "do you really think I would believe that?"

"No…" Harry looked down at his lap.

Harry could feel a hand that touched his chin. His eyes met Terence's grey ones; they were swimming with emotion.

"Do you know what you're saying?" Harry's voice was soft. "I can't force you to choose a side, Terence. You won't be able to stay neutral if you choose me…"

"Do you think I will really stand by and watch that madman take over? There's going to be a war, we both know that. I don't care about being neutral. I don't just kiss every wizard I come in contact with. I'm on your side, Harry and I'm there to stay!"

Terence stood up and Harry watched him carefully.

Harry felt a very familiar pair of lips meet his own, he relaxed into the kiss. He didn't think this would happen again. Though this time he hadn't run away, and he didn't want to. He had forgotten how much he had enjoyed those lips. Why hadn't he said yes in the first place? The reasoning seemed so silly now. Especially after hearing that Terence would choose him no matter what.

"Do you really think I can't handle myself?" Terence asked after they broke apart.

Harry shook his head, "I know you can. But I can't help but worry for you. I'm not going to run, but… just make sure you know what you're doing. Because you're going to have a target on you."

"I never have to choose when it's you. Because there will only be one option for me. You, like it always has been."

Harry's face went darker at that. And he couldn't help but drag Terence into another kiss. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Okay… I want to give this a chance. Will… will you be with me next year? I probably won't be coming back next year. I don't want this to only last a year and I know I would be in better hands with a Slytherin on my side," Harry hesitantly asked.

Terence smirked, "Harry, you don't even have to ask. Though, do you really think I would let you go alone?"

Harry laughed, "probably not. You're not really going to force feed me all these potions, are you?"

Terence snorted at the pleading look in Harry's eyes.

"And risk Madam Pomfrey's wrath, not a chance."

Harry gave a huge sigh at that, he really hated potions.

"How about you focus on healing first. Then worry about what you'll be doing next year," Terence advised.

Harry blushed in embarrassment; Terence did have a good point.

"You're adorable when you blush," Terence noted with a grin.

"Terence…" Harry whined before hiding his face into his hands. How was he supposed to respond to that? Maybe he could silently die in embarrassment.

"Potter! Lower your hands, you're not dying," Madam Pomfrey barked. "Mr. Higgs, here is the next potion. Ensure he takes it… all of it."

Terence nodded and wordless handed over the vial.

Harry grimaced before taking the last vial for the night. His face was less red now, but still slightly embarrassed by Terence's comment.

"Any idea when I can go?" he whispered.

"Probably in the morning if you take all her potions without complaint," the Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"They're disgusting though…" Harry complained.

"Do you want to be stuck here for another week?"

Harry glowered at him, "fine…"

"Happens when you get knocked out by a podium," Terence commented.

Harry's eyes stared at him for a good minute or two.

"What!?"

"Granger told me that you got hit with Professor Flitwick's podium. Should count yourself lucky it's only a day."

"I'm going to curse Seamus…" Harry muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably make a chapter 2 of this. But let me know what you think. 
> 
> Remain a one-shot? Or Two shot?
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7


End file.
